


Objects in the rear view mirror (May appear closer than they are)

by KeepGoing, lucianowriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek POV, F/M, Hunters, Kid!Fic, Kidnapping, Lydia is the boys surrogate, M/M, Married Stiles/Derek, McCall Pack, Rebuilt Hale House, Stiles POV, Stiles and Derek's sons are 15, co-authors, derek and stiles have twin boys, each chapter done by a different author, first person POV, future!fic, kids pov, one human twin, one werewolf twin, pov's from the twin boys and derek and stiles, the pack helps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepGoing/pseuds/KeepGoing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucianowriter/pseuds/lucianowriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 years ago, 3 years after Stiles and Derek FINALLY got together, they became the proud parents of twin boys, Simon and Daegen. </p>
<p>For 15 years Stiles and Derek have lived their life by teaching, owning a successful construction company, keeping Beacon Hills safe with their friends and raising two boys. Two boys with two completely different personalities which have worn out the parents on many levels. Daegen, the born wolf, is a 'beautiful mess' as Derek likes to call him; with deep emotions inside him and as smart and quick witted as his father, Stiles. Simon, the human born, on the other hand, seems to only care about sports and being popular, a lot like his father Derek was when he was 15. As the boys prepare to enter high school for the first time, they begin their push and pull into trying to go their own way in life with different interests and goals. But when tragedy strikes and the pack must band together for the first time in over a decade to protect their land and the people they love, it may be the one thing that can finally bring the two brothers together. </p>
<p>A story filled with secrets, memories, friendship and most importantly love.</p>
<p>This is the story of the new Hale pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lucianowriter and I are so excited to share this story with you. Its our baby, a story we spent hours on the phone creating. The boys' personalities, and the relationship with Derek and Stiles post series. 
> 
> We hope you enjoy the ride. 
> 
> Comments are love.

  
  


**Simon Hale:**  
  
Even though the trees surrounding the preserve, and my home, are dense, my tank top is still clinging to my skin with sweat. This summer has been obscenely hot. I wipe my forehead against my arm and lean against my newly bought Lacrosse stick. I give my twin brother a glare from across the lawn. 

“Daegen,” I call out as he sits picking at the newly cut lawn. He won’t look at me. “Daegen!” I scream this time. He finally looks up at me with a scowl my father has given me so many times before. Must be a werewolf thing. 

“What?” He growls at me. 

“How are you ever going to make the team if we don't practice?”

My brother sighs heavily and begins to destroy our lawn again. Dad’s gonna be pissed. “Who said I wanted to join the team?”

I roll my eyes and stab the end of my stick into the lawn. If he can destroy it, so can I. “Daegen. We talked about this. How are you ever going to be popular-”

“I never said I wanted to be popular!” His elevated voice bounces off the trees around our house and echoes like when the moon is full and the pack is out running and howling at it. It causes a thin chill to sweep over my hot skin. 

I’ll never know what that's like. You know, to run on a full moon with the pack. 

See, I’m human. 

And my twin brother is a werewolf. 

It's complicated...sorta. See our Aunt Lydia had us cause our two Dads wanted kids and the first time they stuck that turkey baster up her twat with my human father’s swimmers it didn't work. So they tried again. This time with my werewolf father’s. And it worked. She got pregnant with me and my brother. 

One human and one wolf. It was weird and from what Dr. Deaton says he had never seen it happen before. But he thinks it has something to do with Aunt Lydia being a banshee or some crazy supernatural crap I’ll never fully understand. But yeah, it happened. 

So while my one dad is trying to teach Daegen the ways of the wolf and the pack and shifting and blah blah, I just wanna start high school on a good note and be popular so I can make it through my high school experience unscathed. 

Even though my dad is a freaking teacher there. Yeah, that won't be weird. So, yeah, trying to make myself known and as indispensable as possible at Beacon Hills high is my main priority. 

My brother on the other hand, wants nothing to do with it. 

He’d rather ace his science project or play video games with his best friend and Aunt Lydia and Uncle Scott’s kid, Keeley. Yup, thats a girl. And I guess for intents and purposes our sister. But whatever. It's fucking weird. 

Daegen doesn't even act like a werewolf. He has no interest in training or shifting or howling or whatever the fuck big bad werewolves do. 

Cause my dad is fucking scary. Like when he wolfs out when he and my other dad are fighting or that one time when I snuck out of the house to go my friend Riley’s party when his parents were in Mexico...I nearly crapped my pants. So yeah, werewolves are terrifying. Even Uncle Scott. His eyes turn red and I pee myself. 

But Daegen? He’s pathetic. I know he needs to hide the fact he’s a werewolf, still, in this stupid town, but like embrace it, right? Or some shit like that. Which is why I thought maybe he could use all that werewolf mojo he has pent up inside and use it on the Lacrosse field. He could be popular and in turn his awesome twin brother would be popular but I can see this is a losing battle. As usual. 

Daegen and I are as different as any two people could be. Like my Dad’s. I've seen pictures, I know all the stories. I know I’m more like my Dad Derek when he was my age than my other Dad, Stiles. In high school my dad played Basketball and had tons of friends and was super popular. He was arrogant as my aunt Cora loves to point out. He could have given two shits about his grades; the only reason he kept them at a low C was so they wouldn't cut him from the basketball team. 

You’d think since Daegen was the born wolf of the two of us, he’d take after him. 

Nope. 

He’s more like my other Dad, Stiles. Stiles, according to Uncle Scott and Aunt Lydia, was a freaking genius. Researcher extraordinaire. Salutatorian of his high school (Aunt Lydia was Valedictorian-yes I call her Aunt Lydia. Mom is just too weird. Ew. Like I know she pushed me and my brother out of her vagina and shit but...no). Yeah he was on the Lacrosse team in high school but he never actually played. Just that once. He didn't care about playing. He cared about saving his friends, his pack...and most importantly my dad, Derek. 

But that's just a really long story in itself on how those two total opposite crazy kids got together and now, 15 years later, here me and my brother are. 

“You gonna join the debate team?” I tease my brother. He rolls his eyes, which reminds me of my dad, Stiles, and flails his arms a bit. 

“Why do you care so much, huh?” He barks. His voice cracks and see what I mean? Pathetic werewolf. 

I sigh and throw my head back, the sun beating down on my naturally tan skin. Another attribute I got from my dad Derek. You know the freaking werewolf? Nothing in my life makes sense. 

“I caaaaare,” I begin walking closer to my brother. “Because I want you to succeed in life, Daegen.”

“I’m touched, really.” Daegen stands his head cocking to the side as he looks past the thick trees out toward the road. He hears something. Fucking werewolves. “But you’re full of shit. Have fun with your Lacrosse. I’m going for a run.”

I watch as he breaks into a sprint and as he reaches the end of our long driveway I see my Dad’s pickup truck turn into it. He beeps at his son and I stand there, stabbing my Lacrosse stick into the ground repeatedly as my father climbs out of his work truck. I read over the logo over and over on the side of the truck. 

**_Hale Construction._**

So mundane. 

“What did you do to him now?” My dad asks, raising an eyebrow. I give him the same look back.

“Why do you automatically think it was me?” I scoff, offended.

“Because it's always you.” He ruffles my hair as he passes and I smack his hand away. 

“He’s a fucking weirdo.” I tell him. 

My dad stops and looks at me, his brows furrowed. “He’s just different than you. And that's okay.” He pauses. “And watch your mouth.”

“Yeah, I know. He’s different. Like you and Dad.” I sigh heavily. If I need to hear this story one more time…”But doesn't it make you mad? I mean he’s a wolf, Dad. Should Not be embracing it? I mean he spends more time doing homework than any other kid I know. If I was him...” I trail off, already revealing too much. 

“He will come around in his own time. Not all wolves, especially born wolves, learn as fast as others. Give him a break.” He places a hand on my shoulder and I fold my arms at him in disgust. I see my dad smirk. 

“What?”

“Sometimes you just remind me so much of myself when I was your age.”

“I know. I know.” I brush his hand off my shoulder. “I’m like you and Daegen is like Dad when you guys were young and it's so funny because I’m the human and and he’s the wolf and blah blah.” I narrow my eyes at him. “You know if you keep babying him he’s never gonna be able to do anything on his own.”

“I think he’s doing just fine, Simon.” My dad assures me stepping toward the front porch. “What’s for dinner?” I give him my usual look of constipation. 

He smiles and heads inside the house. 

Fucking werewolves. 

And I couldn’t be more jealous of them.  
  
 **Derek Hale:**  
  
I drop my keys into the bowl next to the front door and unlace my work boots at the bottom of the long staircase of the house. I can smell some sort of meat cooking; wafting through the air in the house. I arrange my boots, neatly, next to the front door and make my way into the kitchen. I find Stiles sitting at the kitchen table, one hand writing feverishly the other clutching his hair as he balances his elbow in front of him. He either doesn't hear me as I enter or he’s just too busy to care. He’s stressed. I can see it. And smell it. 

I come up behind him, kissing the top of his head, tasting and smelling the gel in his hair; my eyes catching the bits of gray starting to form between the dark hairs. I read a few lines of the paper he is so roughly putting red pen all over. 

“This is awful.” I murmur against the side of his face. He sighs heavily and puts his pen down gently. 

“Tell me about it. I get its summer school and there's a reason they are even IN summer school but were kids this dumb when we were in High School?” He leans back against my chest and my arms go around him instantly. 

“Probably. But not you.” I kiss his cheek and he lets out a low moan. He’s tired. 

“Stop. You were smart.” He pats the side of my face to let me know he plans on moving and I stand up as he pushes the chair back and goes to the oven. 

“But I got horrible grades in high school. All that mattered was-”

“Basketball. I know.” He sets a bag of fresh broccoli down on the counter and looks at me. “I bought Simon a Lacrosse stick today.”

“I saw.”

He sighs. “If he doesn't make the team he may throw himself off the roof.”

I smirk and rummage around in the drawer next to him for a knife. I begin to cut the broccoli as he checks whatever is in the oven. “To him it's all that matters.”

“I guess I’ll never understand.” Stiles murmurs as he leans against the counter next to me. 

“Because when you were his age you were helping your best friend cope with being a werewolf and running for your life from Kanima’s and Alpha packs.” I throw the broccoli in the pan he has so nicely put on the stove for me. This is us. A finely tuned machine. With everything. I guess that's what happens after almost 18 years together. 

It wasn't always easy. In fact, Stiles and I didn't even get together until he came back from college; older, calmer, and a Bachelors degree under his belt. I hadn't even been able to fully admit to myself how much I wanted him, needed him, for all those years until the day his father and Melissa Mccall got married. I remember handing him a beer during the reception at the open bar and realizing he wasn't 16 anymore and I just had giving up caring. 

“You seeing anyone?” I had asked. Like that mattered. His eyes widened and he choked on his sip of beer. 

“Uh, no.” He gave me a weird look and I yanked his beer from his clutches, grabbed his hand and pulled him out to my truck. I fucked him in the backseat, his nails scratching down my back as he literally screamed. 

I still have a scar. 

I could say it started off that easy, but it didn't. There were still a lot of back and forth ping pong feelings and arguments because Stiles, even though he was older and more mature, was still a huge drama queen and wore his feelings deep inside himself, no matter how much he liked to believe he was so open and honest. I had always been the one who wore their emotions on the surface for everyone to see. And maybe that’s why I understand Simon in a way Stiles may never be able to. Simon’s feelings spill out all over his skin and he hates it. I know the feeling well. 

But Simon feels like an outcast. He thinks no one understands him, no matter how much I try to tell him I do. He’s the human to his twin brothers werewolf, and I would think in turn this would make him closer to Stiles, but they’ve always clashed. I try to keep a balance with everyone in this family but to be honest it's exhausting. 

Daegen on the other hand hides his emotions, his feelings inside his books and his sarcasm and individuality he prides himself on so well. And I guess that’s why he’s always taken to Stiles in a way he never would with me. Even though I understand the wolf side of him. I never pushed him to train; to be honest there hasn't been anything to train him for in a long time in this town. We haven't had a life or death incident since the boys were born. So I let him be who he wants to be. And for some reason he wants nothing to do with me. 

Like I said, exhausting. 

Stiles laughs at my reminder of his teenage years and runs his hand along my arm. “Don't forget trying to pretend I didn't have feelings for the rough, beautiful werewolf who used to throw me against walls.”

“Mmm, told you I was slow.” I lean in and kiss him, stirring the broccoli as I do. 

“Ugh, stop. Please.” I hear my son’s voice behind me and turn just as he throwing his new Lacrosse stick on the kitchen table. 

“Hey!” Stiles yells. “First of all that's brand new. You break it you don't get another one and two we eat there!”

Simon gives his father a confused look and then looks at me. 

“He’s right, Simon. Off.” I point my finger up, indicating for him to bring it to his room. Simon grumbles something about everyone being against him and he hates this house and all I can do is smile as he trudges up the stairs in the kitchen. 

“What the hell are you smiling about?” Stiles pushes my shoulder and I continue to smile at him. 

“I used to do the same thing to my parents. _‘Derek, stop bouncing that damn basketball in the house!’_ ” I mimic a shrill voice and Stiles shakes his head. 

“You’re too easy on him.”

I pull Stiles flush against me as he shoves an oven mitt on his hand. “And you’re too hard on him.” Honey brown eyes look at me and still after all these years he takes my breath away. “I’m fucking you tonight.” I whisper, changing the subject. I see his cheeks flush and he pushes his crotch against mine. 

“Stop distracting me. Your kid is out of control.” Stiles moans. 

“I love how when he’s annoying the shit out of you, he's my kid.” I kiss him, slow and deep, my tongue forcing its way into his mouth. Christ, his mouth. 

“Yeah, and when Daegen comes home with black nail polish on, he’s my kid.” Stiles says between kisses. I laugh against his mouth. 

“That was just disturbing.”

He nods and kisses me again. It makes me a little dizzy sometimes, all of this. Being married to Stiles, having this house on Hale territory, having 2 sons, a pack, a business...having happiness. If you had told me when I met Stiles that this is where we would be 20 plus years later I probably would have ripped your throat out. With my teeth. 

But now? If anyone tried to take this from me?

They’d see the old Derek Hale come out of the woodwork. Married, or not married; father or no father; I can still fight like the Alpha I was. 

“The pot roast is burning.” Stiles groans against my lips. And for the first time ever in my life, I say something I never thought I’d mean. 

“Let it burn.”  



	2. Chapter 2

**Daegen Hale:**

 

After managing to stave off my brother, I run to Aunt Lydia and Uncle Scott’s to spend time with Keeley. With Keeley everything is just as it should be. Pure unadulterated pleasure, no worries or invisible pressures put on by being the son of Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski; two of Beacon Hills’ most famous protectors. Keeley understands a bit of that because of her dad being another one of our town’s protectors. 

During my run I think about Simon and how he has it easy. He always seems to do or say the right thing. He even has this special bond with Uncle Scott because of lacrosse. Sure I’m a werewolf but, I honestly have no idea what that truly means. Dads always tell me its a gift that should be treasured, but I see the pain in Dad Derek’s eyes whenever I ask why. As if he doesn’t actually believe what he’s telling me. I’m sure dad told him to say that because he doesn’t want to scare me. 

I wish I could just run away sometimes, be my own person. Experience what it really means to be a wolf. Dad doesn’t train me much because he says there isn’t any need. What my dads don’t know is that I’ve convinced Keeley to work alongside me on some stuff, she knows things because her dad does train her. 

I reach Keeley’s house and she is outside gracefully swinging from her legs in the tree. Her red hair is so long it almost touches the ground. If she were the type to wear dresses her underpants would definitely be visible. I grin and shake my head at my best friend.

 

“Hey Daeg!” Keeley says with a smile as bright as her hair as she plops, also gracefully, to the ground.

“Hey Keels!” I return the smile. But the minute I plop down on her porch and brush my brown hair out of my eyes I drop the smile.

“Ready for school next week?” Keeley asks, sitting next to me and softly leaning against my shoulder. 

“Simon is being insufferable about it. He wants me to play stupid lacrosse, which I hate and he knows it.” I grouse, staring at my purple converses

“Just tell him no and then ignore him. It’s what I’d do. You should join the debate team instead.” Keeley says in a manner that makes her sound almost like Aunt Lydia.

“Why would I do that? It’ll give Simon even more reason to tease me.” 

“Seriously ignore him. Besides Simon wouldn’t even know how to spell debate let alone do it. It’ll prove once and for all you are the superior twin.” Keeley raises her eyebrow at me before we both end up in hysterics. 

 

After a few minutes of us laughing I manage to choke out, “I was thinking of putting a purple streak in my hair. What do you think?” Giving her my best mischievous face.

“I think that Uncle Derek would kill you and Uncle Stiles would help bury the body.” Keeley bumps my shoulder with a grin, trying her best to make me laugh once more.

“I could get one of those fake ones to clip in my hair and wear only at school.”

“Your dad teaches at the high school. Remember? He’d totally see it and kill you first.”

“Oh yeah.” I sigh almost forgetting that detail about my life.

 

My Dad Derek may work construction and protect this town b ut, my Dad Stiles is a teacher, at the high school, who everybody hoped they’d get. I for one, hope I never get him. However, law of averages state that more than likely I’ll have him for English before I graduate.

 

“Is it gonna be weird having your dad at your school as a teacher?” Keeley pulls me out of my head.

“I guess. I just want this year to be different. To finally set myself apart from Simon.” I let my mood drift back into its original morose manner.

“And you think a purple streak is gonna accomplish that?” Keeley gives me a knowing look. It’s scarily like her mom’s that I kind of shudder.

“You think the debate team will?” I volley back a fire burning in my eyes. 

“I think that this is the year that you decide what you want in your life and you do it. Stop letting Simon and his stupid sports mentality get to you. I know he’s your twin but who says you have to be just like him?” Keeley replies calmly just as her mom’s car pulls into the drive. 

“Crap. I was supposed to clean up my room before mom got home. I guess I’ll see ya later.” Keeley jumps up and says as she runs inside.

 

My Aunt Lydia is climbing out of the car as I start towards the street to make my run home. Technically Aunt Lydia is my mom, but since she is married to Uncle Scott we call her Aunt Lydia. See before Simon and I were born our dads wanted kids and Lydia offered. One thing led to another and voila super rare werewolf/human twin boys were born. Simon seriously doesn’t care one way or the other about how much we owe our lives to Lydia. I’m pretty sure I am the only one that calls her mom in my head. That means Keeley is my half sister and honestly even if we weren’t actually related I would refer to her as my sister because that is just how close we are.

“Hey, Daegen. How’s the last week of summer going?” Lydia says warmly with a smile.

I turn back and walk up to her, ignoring the fact that I was just leaving. 

“It’s going well. I just came over to hang out with Keeley, but my dads should be home now so I should probably head back.” I motion in the general direction of the preserve.

“Wait, just a second. You excited to start high school? You gonna try out for lacrosse with Simon? I know Scott’s been showing him a thing or two.” Lydia’s voice takes on the interested parent tone she does so well.

I know she only means well, but I just wish people would stop assuming I will do something because Simon does it.

“I don’t think I’m gonna try out for the team. Not really my thing. I only practice with Simon because he makes me. I’d much rather do something else. I was thinking maybe debate.” I tell her, my voice barely carrying over the distance between us.

Aunt Lydia doesn’t say anything at first. Instead she closes the distance and wraps me in a hug. I love her hugs. They are different from my dads’. It’s softer and warmer. She holds me tight for a few seconds before pulling away and cupping my cheek with her hand while saying, “You are gonna be great no matter what you try.”

I smile and then with one last wave towards Keeley’s upper level window I take off down the street. My spirits have been lifted just a little bit by my time with the McCall’s. However, what little progress I had made dissipates the closer I get to the Hale property line. I love my dads and my brother, even if I don’t always understand them, but for once I would love to be able to feel the full freedom that my life is supposed to afford me. Being a wolf means I can shift and run like the wind is chasing me, but for my safety my dad forbids me to shift unless it’s a full moon. It’s as if this one restriction on my life causes my whole being to feel restricted the moment I cross that line.

 

I chuck my shoes off by the door once I get home. Taking off our shoes is a Dad Stiles thing. He says that just because half of this family is part animal doesn’t mean we have to live like them. I mean I get it I really do, but sometimes it’s tedious. I hate having to take off my shoes the moment I enter, especially if I’m pissed off about something. It halts my dramatic exit to my room. 

I hear my Dad Derek in the kitchen with Dad Stiles. They are laughing and chattering. Without a word I head up to my room. I want nothing more than to have a moment or two to myself before being thrust into another of Dad Stiles’ things, family dinners. Actually, that might be a Dad Derek thing, but whatever it’s still a thing in our house. 

  
  


**Stiles Hale:**

 

Derek and I are fervently kissing, and letting the roast burn when Derek suddenly pulls away. 

“ _ Your _ son just got home and snuck upstairs.” He gives me a quirk of the eyebrow and physically moves me so that he can get the roast out.

I roll my eyes at him before replying “If he snuck up I think I should give him his space.”

“I think he’s worried about something. When I got home he was running off towards Scott and Lydia’s.” Derek gives me a knowing look. The kind of look that tells me he knows there is something going on in our son’s head but has no idea how to deal with it. 

 

I have known Derek since I was a year older than Daegen and Simon are now and I wish nothing more than for him to grow a pair when it comes to Daegen. I’m not saying Derek isn’t a man, by all means he is ALL man, but sometimes he is the biggest wimp towards Daeg. He gives the excuse time and time again that he just doesn’t understand him like I do, but I wish the man would freaking try.

He could probably say the same to me about Simon, but seriously, that kid is a human who wishes to be a wolf. How exactly can I relate to that? That’s not to say I am not sad that even my bro Scott connects better with him. I don’t even know where to start when it comes to talking to Simon. He is all gruff exterior, much like Derek was when I first met him and as anyone will tell you I didn’t know how to handle it then either. 

 

I huff and roll my eyes, but walk towards the stairs anyways. I may even swing my hips a little bit in Derek’s direction just to tease him. Even after all these years I still know how to get him all worked up, and he still takes my breath away. When I was a kid my mom always told me to only give my whole heart to the people most deserving of it. Damn if Derek didn’t end up being most deserving. I get sad sometimes when I realize my mom never met him. I think they would’ve loved each other. 

Which reminds me, I need to call my dad tonight. He and Melissa just returned from their Pacific Ocean cruise today. Retirement is definitely treating him well. 

I reach my son’s door and shake my head at all the signs on it. They are all nerdy in nature, one is even written in science code that only him and I understand. Through the door I can hear a soft rumble of classic rock playing on his stereo. I gently knock and wait for him to either answer or grant me permission to enter.

“Go away” I hear my youngest scream above the music.

“I would but, see my son is being a sourwolf and I need to turn that frown upside down.” I say with a smile, knowing he can hear the smile in my tone.

There is silence for a few minutes before Daegen rips open the door, scowls at me (eerily reminiscent of Derek by the way), and then speaks “You are NOT funny dad.” 

Daegen then goes to slam the door closed once more, but I stop him. 

“I think I’m hilarious.” I say as I edge my way into the room. 

Compared to the rest of the house Daegen’s room looks like a tornado has hit. He has his own form of organization that even I can’t quite figure out. If Sheriff Parrish were to ever have to search this room I would tell him ‘good luck’. Derek fondly calls our son a beautiful mess. Whereas me he likes to call a beautiful spaz. Two sides to the same coin if you ask me. 

I finally take a good long hard look at my son and I gasp. On the left side of his head is a bright red and purple streak. 

“Daegen Michael Hale! What did you do to your hair?” I scream at him.

“It’s fake dad. Geez. Spaz much?” Daegen grabs the hair and removes it to prove a point, “the tattoo however is real.” 

“NOT funny.” I say giving him the only stern look I know, one I learned from my father.

“See now you know what it’s like to have to hear a joke that isn’t funny.”  Daegen mirrors my look right back at me, but on him it makes me laugh.

I cross the room and sit down on the edge of my son’s bed. I look at him as he turns back to the book he was reading before he’d answered the door. My wonderfully, unique son is loud and sarcastic most of the time that people don’t realize he’s actually really sensitive and insecure. 

“What happened with Simon today? Dad said he saw you running off when he got home.” I place my hand on his knee and take on my soft, supportive dad voice. Oh god never in a million years would I think I’d have one of those. 

 

I mean sure when I was in high school and purely infatuated with Lydia I thought I’d have loads of kids with her. However, I never once thought I’d become a dad like my dad, voices and all. In fact, I thought I would be a cool dad. Then I came the moment I met Derek Hale and I realized that yep my attention to dudes body’s all those years meant I was in fact gay. Once Derek came scowling into my life I knew that come hell or high water I would someday end up with him. Which ultimately put my dad images on hold.

And come hell or high water we did end up together, it only took us knowing each other for about ten years for us to officially start dating. Fucking in the back of his car at my dad and Scott’s mom’s wedding was a sure fire indicator to me that he felt the same about me as I did about him. Of course, by then I was graduated from college, Berkeley to be exact, and was about to start teaching at Beacon Hills High. Even then I never thought I’d actually be a dad, now more because I figured Derek wouldn’t want it. 

However, we talked and after one failed attempt at a Lydia surrogacy we decided to give it one more try and then choose adoption. The second time it stuck though and Dr. Deaton told us that we were going to have one werewolf child and one human child. Talk about a shock. Even for Deaton. He said it was rare and practically unheard of. But I wasn’t the least bit surprised. With my track record rare and unheard of was just par for the course. Derek was a bit more shocked, in fact he was practically terrified until the day they were born and he held them for the first time. 

 

I am pulled from my thoughts when Daegen finally answers.

“Nothing. I just really felt an itching to go for a run and ended up at Keeley’s.” He briefly glances up with a shrug to his shoulders. 

“So you’re telling me that it had nothing to do with Simon trying to get you to practice lacrosse with him? I heard him yelling at you from inside the house.” I speak in a tone that can not be mistaken for anything other than all knowing.

A silence falls between us. If this were me and Simon the silence would be awkward. However, with Daegen I know it is just him trying to formulate the correct words in his head before speaking. I know from experience with my dad that he is trying to come up with the easiest way to give me the answer I want to hear without giving too many emotions away. 

Finally, he closes his book, sets it on the bed next to him and looks me square in the eyes. “Simon was being -”

What Simon was being I will have to find out later because in that moment Simon decided to barge into the room saying that it was dinnertime. I watch as Daegen slowly puts his walls back up. I sigh to myself, mentally making a note to try again later. Unlike Simon, Daeg takes a bit more prodding to get him to admit anything on an emotional level.

I give him a knowing smile and softly tap his leg as I get up, my joints aching a bit more than usual. Oh the joys of getting older.

“D, wash your hands before you come down.” I say to him as I walk out of his room.

Moments later I am sitting down at the table next to Derek. He gives me a quirk of his eyebrow as Daegen sits down in the seat on Derek’s other side. I simply place my hand on his and squeeze it gently. It is our silent way of communicating about our kids. Basically over the last 15 years we have developed a system where Derek or I will give a questioning face and the other will respond with a touch of the hand on their hand or arm. This says that the discussion will commence later once the boys are in bed. In the meantime we dig into our food and prattle on about our days.

Simon is talking animatedly about a new lacrosse move he mastered today while Daegen sits poking broccoli and moving it about his plate in silent contemplation. I watch on fondly as Derek tries to keep up with Simon while also giving Daegen reassuring touches to his arm. Derek may not always understand Daegen but he knows that like me he just needs simple acknowledgments from time to time.

As dinner draws to a close Derek turns to me and gives me a loving smile. Even after eighteen years together it still makes my heart skip a beat. I wouldn’t want a life any different from this one, no matter how messy it can sometimes be.


	3. Chapter 3

  
  


**Simon Hale:**   
  


“Can’t I just ride my bike? It's not that far.”

“Get in the truck.”

“Dad, it's like 3 miles. I think I can-”

“Simon. Get. In. The. Truck.”

“How come Dad and Daegen get to run but I have-”

“Because I said so. Get in.”

I hate when my dad pulls that shit. ‘Because I said so.’ What does that even mean? What is the logic with that statement?

I sigh heavily and plop into the passenger seat of my Dad’s jeep. At least this one is newer. That old hunk of blue junk he used to drive still sits in our garage as some sort of sacrifice to the metal God’s. Alongside Dad’s old Camaro. They don't drive them anymore. 

I never asked why.

I buckle my seatbelt and lean my head against the hot glass of the door. The radio is playing low and soft and I can hear my dad tapping his fingers against the steering wheel to the beat of the music. Just like Daegen. He can't fucking sit still for 3 seconds. 

“So, um, how’s the Lacrosse stuff going?”

I roll my eyes. “Fine.” 

I don't understand why we need to talk. I just want to get to grandpas for this stupid BBQ that everyone insists on having at the end of every summer. Everyone comes, and I mean everyone, and it's tedious and boring and I hate it. The only reason I go is one, I have to, and two because maybe Uncle Scott will help me some more with my Lacrosse. 

“Think you’ll make the team?”

I snap my head to the side to glare at him. “You don't think I will?”

“No! I didn't say that. I…” My dad runs his hand through his hair and sighs heavily. “Simon, I wish you’d give me a break sometimes.”

“Like Daegen gives you a break?” I snap. He side eyes me as we pull up to a red light. 

“I just wish you would talk to me.” He barely whispers.

“About what, exactly? I’m not all moody and sad like Daegen is. I don't need someone to cry to or talk about my feelings.” I turn my head to look at the passing trees as I fidget with the bottom of my shorts. 

“And that’s why you’re so close with your dad,” Stiles explains. “He’s not good with all that stuff. He’d rather play basketball with you then find out what’s really wrong.”

“There. Is. Nothing. Wrong.” I grit through my teeth. 

My dad just sighs again. He does that a lot with me. I feel bad. Sometimes. On rare occasion. I get what he's trying to do. He’s my dad. He just wants to talk to me and be close with me and all that happy horse shit. But like I told him. I’m not like Daegen. I don't brood or feel the need to spew my guts about every little thought that goes through my mind. It's not who I am. It's not who I am ever going to be. So my dad wishes I would give HIM a break? Well, the feelings mutual. 

“Just know I love you just as much as your brother.”

I roll my eyes again. I’ve heard this my entire life. ‘We love you both the SAME.’ Infuriating. 

“Can we stop with the after school special shit now, Dad?”

“Would you watch your fucking mouth?” He yells at me as we turn into Grandpa’s driveway. He gives me an annoyed look and for the first time, as far back as I can remember, me and my dad both laugh together. 

There, I gave him a break.  
  


**********  
  


I practically groan as me and my dad walk into the back yard at grandpas. Everyone was there. I mean everyone. I know it's a yearly thing so everyone can get together, all of the pack, past and present, and spend time together before the school year and life takes back over after summer. When I was younger I enjoyed this a lot more than I do now. 

My other Dad and Daegen are already here and I watch for a moment as Daegen climbs up the big cherry tree after Keeley. Fucking werewolves. 

“Hey, Simon,” Uncle Scott beams at me as he hands me a Pepsi.

“Got anything stronger?” I joke and he just bumps my shoulder. I like Uncle Scott. I really do. He’s cool and I’ve helped him at the vet a couple of times. He doesn't tell me to watch my mouth when I curse and he’s been helping me with Lacrosse which is super awesome because God knows my dads won’t. 

“How’s your throw coming?” He asks as we wander further into the backyard. I eye Aunt Lydia talking to Kira as she holds her baby. Um, I think her name is LiFan...? Oh hell, I can't remember all the kids in our little-extended pack. You’re lucky I remember my brother's name. 

“Good! I think by the time tryouts come around I’m gonna blow everyone away,” I give him a wink and he laughs and places a firm hand on my shoulder. I wince, by try not to let on he’s hurting me. No one would ever doubt he's the alpha.

“That’s awesome, Simon.”

We make small talk as I watch as everyone moves around each other with ease. It's so odd to me, considering what I know about werewolves, that there are so many humans in this pack. Like Chris Argent for example. What is his purpose other than he was Allison’s father? Yes, I know all about Allison. I wish I had known her. She sounded totally cool. She could have taught me archery. Maybe I’ll ask if I can learn that. 

But seriously, he doesn't live here in town and he only ever comes to this BBQ every summer and I don't hear anything else about him. And when he is here he keeps to Uncle Isaac’s side like flies on shit. If I didn't know any better…

Oh hell, what do I care?

But like Scott’s old boss, Deaton, the guy who delivered me and my brother, is even here. I mean, I get it I guess. Supernatural doctor. I heard he patched my fathers up more than once after another victorious fight. My two Dads. The old protectors of Beacon Hills. 

Whatever. 

Deagen hasn't come down from the fucking tree all afternoon. And my dad’s just let him stay up there. What the hell? If I pulled that shit…

Fuck this. 

I head inside and I look behind me but no one even notices I’m gone. 

I wander around grandpa’s house looking at all the pictures hanging on the wall of my dad when he was young, a family picture of him, grandpa and my grandmother who died when my dad was a kid. Cancer. Dammit. There is my Dad’s wedding picture next to grandpa and Melissa’s wedding photo and some other random pictures of the pack and all the extended children in the pack. I may complain a lot but we really are a close pack. 

I run up the stairs, two at a time, and notice the door to my Dad’s old bedroom cracked open. I shove it open with the tip of my sneaker and notice all the crap that now occupies it. Exercise equipment, boxes upon boxes of god knows what, and a few boxes labeled “Confidential. Beacon Hills Police Department.” 

Score. 

I look out into the hall to make sure I wasn't followed and close the door gently. I look at the boxes, most of them being cases about animal attacks when a name jumps out at me. 

Hale. 

Hale fire. 

What the hell is this?

I lift the lid from the box and there are just mounds of papers and pictures and newspaper clippings. I reach for the first newspaper article I see and feel my stomach churn and my pulse begin to race. 

I...what the fuck?

8 deceased after fire engulfs home  
[](http://photobucket.com/)  
I read the details over and over. The words beginning to blend into each other every time I read each sentence. I clutch the article in my hand as I reach for the folder right on top, the word CONFIDENTIAL across it in red bold letters. The side tab says HALE in black and I sit cross-legged on the floor as I open it. My hand immediately goes up to my mouth when I see the pictures paper clipped on the inside. The first being of the house after the fire was put out. 

Holy shit. 

The house...it's our house. Well not really, but...it looks almost just like it. 

My dads must have rebuilt it. I never knew…

There are individual pictures of each of the ‘deceased’ including my grandparents. I had seen ONE picture of them my whole life. It's an old family photo that sits on the mantel in the living room above the fireplace. It's old, worn. Tattered. And all my dads tell me is it's my grandparents, aunt Cora, Dad and aunt Laura. They never told me how they died...I...never asked either. 

Fuck. 

How did Aunt Laura die if she wasn't in the fire?

And Uncle Peter? He doesn't look like he has 3rd-degree burns. I mean I’ve only ever met him twice but…

Why the fuck didn't I know any of this? Does Daegen? How could my dads keep this from me? From us?

And my grandpa was on the case back then? What in the actual fuck!?

I read over the names in the file of each of the deceased names. And on the second page, paper clipped on the side is a picture of a young man, about my age, who looks shockingly like me. And Daegen. 

It's my Dad. 

Derek Hale (minor) in the custody of Laura Hale.  
[](http://photobucket.com/)  
My god. 

My dad's entire family burned alive while he was at fucking school and…

My chest tightens and I feel myself begin to sweat and suddenly everything is hazy and I think I’m going to vomit. 

Everything makes so much sense now. Things about my dad; the sadness in his eyes when he talks about the family I will never know. The way he still flinches when he lights the gas stove and the flame jumps up and out into the air. And the way my other Dad looks at him sometimes; like he’s still waiting for him to crumble or fall apart at any minute. 

It explains the relationship between grandpa and dad. He was there when the house burned down. There’s even an interview in the box between grandpa and my dad when he was just a lowly cop on the force. 

The Hales and the Stilinski’s go back farther than I ever realized. 

I keep reading the same words over and over again at the bottom of the police report. 

The words that keep replaying in my head long after I read them. Long after I have shoved the top of the box back on and I have ripped out the first two pages of the case file and the newspaper clipping is still crumpled in my hand. 

Long after I run downstairs and out into the backyard to find my brother. 

Possible arson.  
  


****************  
  


**Derek:**   
  


I feel long strong fingers on my lower back and I turn my attention away from John for just a moment to look over my shoulder and into honey brown eyes. 

It still amazes me, that after 18 years, he still ignites something in me that not only my wolf side cannot resist, but my human side as well. 

He gives me one of those smirks like he knows exactly what I am thinking, and then winks at me. Little shit. 

I know what he’s thinking. It's what he’s always thinking. 

He wants to find a place for us to fuck. Just like old times. 

When Stiles first got home from college, and after John and Melissa got married, Stiles was still living here with them. And once we started...whatever it was we were doing back then after I...no we...took advantage of each other in the back of my truck at the wedding, we kept taking advantage of each other in this house. Many times a week. Sometimes many times a night. 

Sex was always easy for Stiles and I. 

It was everything else that took time. And patience. There were a lot of fights. A lot of yelling and throwing things. A lot of pain and confessions neither of us ever thought the other would unload on each other. It took a long time for me to even admit to myself and even longer to admit to him, that I wanted to be with him. That is had always been him for me. And there never would be anyone else. And the thing I realized the hard way was that for years Stiles trusted a lot of people. He trusted everyone around him with his life and his feelings he believed, in the end, everything would work out the way it should if they all just fought together and believed in one another. 

And it did. Look at us now. But the problem was that back then I wasn't a part of that fight. I had left. I left and never looked back. I left everyone behind because of my own fears and need to be anywhere else than this town and in turn, I hurt the one person who would become the most important thing in my life. So whatever trust Stiles had for me slowly dissipated with every passing second I was gone and never came back. 

So when we started...this thing between us, he thought it was just sex. Because he honestly thought I was going to leave again. And even that night when I told him I loved him for the first time, he still didn't believe I was staying. Sometimes I wonder, even now with the boys and all we have investigated together if he thinks I may just disappear again. I don't blame him. It's what I do. 

So it took a lot to convince him. It took time and rebuilding. It took unloading every ounce of pain and guilt I had been carrying around all those years to him for him to fully understand why being with him, why loving him, was the best reason for me to stay. The only reason. 

It took accepting Scott as my Alpha and finally trusting Deaton and Lydia and everyone else that had fought to protect this land after I had gone, for me to finally heal the right way so I could love Stiles the way he deserved to be loved. 

He deserves so much, so much more even now than I can give him. But he’s here. With me. And sometimes I look at him, like in this moment, and honestly cannot believe he’s mine. 

_“Do you wanna marry me?”_

_He slowly, so fucking slow I didn't even know he was capable of moving that slow, turns his head to look at me. He’s in the middle of grading a paper for his student teaching class and he drops the red pen onto the table._

_“You’re not funny.”_

_“I don't normally make jokes.” I furrow my brow at him and frown._

_“So, you’re serious?”_

_I nod._

_“And that's how you are asking me?” He flails and pushes away from the table, the chair screeching across the concrete._

_“The house is almost done. We’ve been together, really together almost 2 years now. I’m different, you’re different. Things are, I can't believe I’m saying this, but quiet, finally. And...we love each other. Right?”_

_Stiles sighs. “Of course.”_

_“Then why not?”_

_“Because never in a million years would I think you would be the kind of person who would want to get married.” Stiles admits and it makes my chest ache._

_“Back then, maybe not. That Derek wouldn't have wanted to. But like I said, I’m not that person anymore. You have to see that.” I stand up from the table and reach for his hand. He lets me._

_“I do. I do,” He sighs out. “I guess I’m just surprised.”_

_“That I want to get married?”_

_“That you want to marry me.”_

_My heart breaks into a million pieces and I pull him into my arms. As strong as this man tries to be...he still doesn't believe he deserves everything.”_

_“Stiles, listen to me. I’d do everything all over again; go through all that pain over and over; if it brought me back here to you in this moment. I’ve made mistakes, I have regrets, but I will never regret you. I have never and will never want or need anyone or anything as much as I do you.”_

_He shudders and buries his nose in my shoulder._

_“Yes.”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“Yes,” He whispers. “Fuck yes.”_

I blink out of my memory and he’s staring at me, eyebrow arched giving me that look. I love that look. He leans in, his lips brushing my ear, his father standing RIGHT THERE and whispers, “You’re all sweaty and it's driving me crazy.”

See what I mean? I knew it. 

Just then Simon comes rushing out of the back door, fire in his eyes, not even looking at me or Stiles. We give each other that ‘Uh oh’ look but when he runs over to the tree Daegen and Keeley are currently hanging upside down in, I chalk it up to something dramatic that Simon wants Daegen to do that he will sadly shut down on. 

When John gets into a different conversation with Chris, I turn and lay my hand, the one not occupied with a beer, on Stiles’ hip. I nudge my forehead against his. “I think it would be more embarrassing for your father to find you fucking at 43 than at 16.”

“I never fucked you when I was 16. Oh, I fantasized. Called your name out while jerking off so many times I lost count, but we never fucked.” He places a soft kiss on my lips and I shake my head. 

“You know what I mean, Stiles.” 

“Oh, I know what you mean. You mean you’re too much of a chicken shit to have sex with me in the house I grew up in. In my childhood bedroom.” He giggles, actually giggles, and now I realize how many beers he’s had. Enough to make him giggle. 

“I’ve had sex with you many times in that room.” 

“True, but not laaaately.” 

Oh, he is so flagged.

“How about this,” I whisper. “Tonight when we get home I will do that thing you love that I only allow on special occasions.”

His eyes widen and then darken. “Really? But it's not our anniversary. Or my birthday.”

“Guess I’m feeling generous.” 

He growls; his cute little play growl he does when he’s trying to mimic me; and literally bounces like a kid on Christmas morning. I just laugh and hug him to me. I can hear our sons yelling in the background and I know we are going to have to attend to that, but I hold him a little tighter, for just a little longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small delay in upload. I have been super busy and overwhelmed with Student Teaching. Hope you guys feel this is worth the wait.
> 
> -lucianowriter

Daegen Hale:

 

I was sitting in one of the big trees on the edge of the woods with Keeley when we saw Simon running towards us. 

“What does he want?” I turn to Keeley a mix of disgust and curiosity on my face.

“No idea.” Keeley looks between me and Simon and shrugs.

Simon stops just short of running into the trees. From up here Simon looks so small. It’s one of the things I love about sitting in the trees, feeling bigger than I am.

“D you are  _ never _ going to believe what I have to tell you!” Simon exclaims, his chest heaving with each of his breaths.

“I’m sure whatever story you have is fascinating but, I’m kinda busy here with Keeley.” It is clear from my voice that I hold nothing but contempt for my brother in that moment.

“Just get your ass down here you big twat.” Simon growls up at me, clearly not in the mood to deal with me. Which if I’m being honest is 75% of the time.

 

My werewolf can feel the heat radiating off of Simon, which means he is angry. I still find some of my werewolf senses weird. Like I’m cheating when it comes to normal human interactions. I can hear when people are lying and based on scents, which I’m still working on differentiating, I can know how they feel.

So most of the time I simply ignore them. However, when it comes to Simon I need all the leg up I can get because I always feel at a disadvantage with him. Despite him not having the senses that I do, Simon can still read people really well. So, if a little werewolf cheating gives me an edge I’m gonna use it.

 

“Come on  _ Daegen _ !” Simon whines my name in irritation.

I give Keeley a look of apology coupled with a shoulder shrug before I jump down.

“This better be good.” I spit at Simon as I walk towards the deeper part of the trees; not bothering to see if he follows.

“Oh it IS!” Simon whistles as he falls into step with me. 

Another thing he has a leg up on is with his athletic abilities Simon is more graceful than I am, even though Uncle Scott says werewolves are light and graceful creatures. Still doesn’t explain why I stumble and trip all the time.

 

Speaking of which I trip on a tree root jutting up from the ground and fall into Simon’s back. 

“Watch out you oaf.” Simon growls at me, coming to a stop and turning. “Clearly I should've been the werewolf between the two of us. How do you manage to always trip?” 

Simon's eyes have a malicious glint to them and his body reeks of the scent I most associate with him, ridicule. It's bad enough that I myself don't think I'm strong enough to be a werewolf but for him to feel it too just really sucks. Mostly because it means this is about more than just my usual insecurities.

“Okay. What did you drag me here for that you think is  _ so  _ important?” I huff, crossing my arms on my chest and trying my best attempt at “scary Alpha” Dad Derek face.

“So, you know how dads never talk about the old days? About why everyone in town respects them so much? About why they grow silent every time you ask them to let you shift whenever and they say no so you ask why?” Simon says, he is bouncing off the balls of his feet from excitement. In this moment I want to laugh because he reminds me of Dad Stiles every time he gets excited or happy about something, but it's a serious moment so I don't. 

“Yeeeeeaaaaah” I draw out, confused as to where this is going. But I also don't want Simon to think I may actually be slightly interested in what he had to say.

“Well, I think I may have found out why. You are not going to believe this.” Simon says, almost breathless.

“What? Seriously, Simon. Just get on with it. I want to get back to Keeley.” I roll my eyes at him and huff for good measure.

“Awww your girlfriend.” Simon says mockingly.

“No. She’s technically our sister. So no.” I am clearly annoyed now and I can scent that Simon knows it.

“Okay. So I was just in Grandpa Stilinski’s house and I came across some old case files of his from when dads were kids. You are not going to believe what I found out.” Simon is practically bouncing into the air now. 

“So you were snooping.” I volley back, quirking my eyebrow in the same way I’ve seen Dad Derek do towards Dad Stiles. 

“No. Okay yes. Look do you want to know what I found or not?” Simon huffs.

“Of course, but you are taking forever to tell me. So just tell me.” I move as if to walk away, finally fed up with my brother.

“Wait Daegen, wait.” My brother runs after me and grabs my arm just as we come back into view of the tree I was sitting in with Keeley, who has since left and gone over to her mom.

“What could possibly be so important that I have to stick around for?” I practically yell at him, spinning to face him once more.

“Did you know that Dad Derek’s family burned in a house fire when he was around our age?” Simon says, in a hushed voice that is barely above a whisper.

“What are you talking about? Are you trying to trick me?” I look Simon over, trying to get a read on him.

“Why would I joke about something like that? That’s fucked up Daeg. Not exactly a joking piece of information.” 

“To get a reaction out of me, it’s your favorite sport. Trying to piss me off enough that I wolf out.” 

“I’m not jerking you around this time! Why won’t you believe me?” Simon looks at me incredulously. I can tell he’s about to either lash out at me physically or stomp his foot and run off like a little baby.

“Because you’ve given me reason to in the past?” I scoff at him, rolling my eyes and turning back towards the backyard, and the BBQ.

“You are unbelievable!” Simon yells at me before he quickly launches himself at me. 

 

I am only slightly taken off guard because of my werewolf senses. However, even with those I am easily overpowered by Simon because he is more athletic than me and because I don’t want to wolf out and possibly hurt him or get in trouble with dads.

I turn to face him and try to launch a punch at his gut, but I am not skilled in fighting so I end up simply hurting my hand. I jump back and clench and unclench my fist to get the pain in it to pass. I allow myself to wolf out enough to change my eyes and a few of my facial features. I growl at Simon in what I hope is a threatening manner. 

“Leave. Me. Alone.” I say slowly, for more affect. Simon and I stare each other down intensely.

Suddenly our stare down is interrupted by the arrival of Isaac. What a fucking weirdo. He’s always hanging out with Chris Argent, who is old enough to be his dad. However, no one seems to care so I never say anything. I know that Simon feels the same as I do because he’s told me so. Overall though, Isaac is pretty cool. He has a cooler head than either of our dads so he is better at conflict resolution. Which is why he tends to help Simon and I work out our worst arguments. However, in this moment I want him to just go away so that I can too. Maybe run all the way home. 

 

“What is it this time?” Isaac gives the two of us a stern look that still retains his usual warmth.

“HE doesn’t trust that I’m telling him the truth about something.” Simon irritatedly spits out.

“Only because you make crap up ALL the time! Just to see if I will wolf out. Well congratulations you did it!” I scream back at him, wanting nothing more than to punch his face and run back home so I can be alone.

“Woah, woah, woah.” Isaac thrusts his hands out between us when he sees that I have subconsciously put my hand into a fist once more and I am giving Simon my best death glare.

“I think that the two of you need to tell me what it is that started all this.” Isaac gives both of us an individual look of authority.

“I found out that my dad’s family burned to death when he was a teenager and  _ Daegen _ called me a liar.” Simon gives me a smirk that if he’d been 6 years younger would have been a tongue sticking out.

“I never called you a liar! I just asked if he was serious. He then got mad at me and I in turn got annoyed with him.” I throw up my hands to prove a point that I was still highly annoyed with him. “He always pulls this crap about stuff just to see if I will react and in turn get in trouble for wolfing out.”

“Maybe this time what he’s saying is the truth.” Isaac says softly and I watch as his eyes bug out; as if he knows he said something he shouldn’t have.

“What do you know, Isaac?” I ask, looking at him suspiciously.

“N-nothing. You should ask your dads.” Isaac freaks out a bit and turns to head back to the adults in the yard. “Please no more fighting.” He says over his shoulder, as if it’s an afterthought. 

 

There is clearly something going on because Isaac has never left one of our squabbles before resolving it before. It’s not like him to not give it to us straight. He obviously knows something. However, I am still so frustrated and annoyed at Simon right now that I can no longer be around these people. I need to run and clear my head. I need the chance to calm my wolf down, if not I could do something I will regret. Like ripping the smirk off of Simon’s face, once and for all.

  
  
  


Stiles Hale:

 

I watch as my son runs past me, eyes blazing with anger and frustration. Derek, who's arms were wrapped around me, pulls away and gives me a look.

“I can easily catch up to him.” Derek whispers as he places a kiss on my cheek. 

“No, I got this. I'll meet him at the house. Give him a chance to run off some steam.” I gently pat my hand on Derek’s cheek. Then I turn and walk towards my car. He is holding my hand until the last possible moment. I look back and give him a flirtatious wink. 

_ Yep. I still got it.  _ I think as I drive away.

 

As I am driving I think about all that Derek and I have seen from our boys in the last fifteen years. It hasn’t always been easy, but it also hasn’t always been this hard. I think considering how much Derek and I struggled through our teen years we managed to help our sons through theirs pretty well so far. 

I remember when life with twins was easy. They were young and the worst thing we had to worry about was them running off into the woods by themselves. Daegen and Simon didn’t fight with each other in those days. I think it’s because back then they had fewer differences. Life was less complex. Whatever the reason I remember there being more smiles and laughter.

I would give anything to have my sons respect and appreciate each other again. Anything is better than the current climate of surly glances and snippy remarks. I guess it doesn’t help that Derek and I have also sort of lost touch with them both. I don’t communicate with Simon much any more and Derek is the same with Daegen. 

We should go on a family vacation. Reconnect. I decide to place that idea on the shelf of things to discuss with Derek. I also have discussing with him Daegen’s unspoken desire to have a tattoo on that shelf. I really need to tackle both subjects with my husband, whether I like the outcome of either or not. I’m more worried about his reaction to the tattoo than the vacation, because Derek is always gungho for family togetherness activities. It must come from the loss of his family at a young age.

Before I realize it my body is instinctively going through the motions of pulling into our driveway and parking. I’ve driven to our house enough times that now my mind can wander while driving and my body will still instinctively go through the motions. Crazy how things like that happen sometimes.

I guess after so many years of living here it was bound to happen. I sit in the car for a bit and think about all Derek and I have been through to get to where we are now. It definitely wasn’t always this easy and happy for us. I mean when we first met Derek and I didn’t trust or even really like each other.

Over time though I realized that my feelings of fear towards him was actually because I was terrified of what my truest feelings meant more than I was of him. However, by that time he had decided to leave town and go to Mexico for an unknown amount of time. So I moved on, I went to college. I even came out to my family and friends. It wasn’t until my dad and Melissa’s wedding that I saw him again. 

Sure we fucked in the back of his car that day, but that doesn’t mean things were all sunshine and roses from that day forward. We both still had our issues to work through. In the beginning we fought. Alot. He had fears about commitment due to his previous relationships ending badly. He would constantly tell me that I was better off without him. That all he was going to do was hurt me. I had my issues too, that I wasn’t worth anyone’s time or love. That I was just a weak human that he was biding his time with until a better, stronger werewolf came along.

It took us months to really completely trust each other and give over to our hearts instead of our heads. I give a bit of a smirk at the memory of the day we completely gave ourselves over to each other. Sure there was kissing and sex, lots of sex, but there was also tears and words, lots of both. On that day we ran the entire emotional gambit, something that I had never been through before. After that day I felt open, raw, exposed. 

 

I am pulled out of my thoughts by a rap on my window. I jump and look into the eyes of my son. Simon is clearly angry, I can practically see the steam rolling off of him.

I roll down the window, “Simon! What are you doing here?” 

“I live here. Duh.” Simon’s demeanor suddenly changes. He goes from angry to at ease in the blink of an eye.

“I mean because you are supposed to be at your grandpa’s for the BBQ.” I give him a stern look as I clamber out of the car.

“I got a ride here from Uncle Scott, don’t worry I told dad. He ran back. When I left, I saw him enter the house just as Uncle Scott pulled up.” Simon shrugs, as if this situation was nothing. “You really must have been in your head if you didn’t see him.”

I reach over and place my hand on his shoulder. I give him a squeeze and a little smile.

“Let’s go in shall we? I need to talk with Daegen anyways. He ran off clearly upset.” I steer Simon and I towards the front door.

“That would be because he didn’t believe me when I told him something I found.” Simon shrugs, not looking at me. It’s as if he couldn’t look me in the eye.

“What did you find?” I turn to face my son, just inside the front door; placing my hand on his chin, forcing him to look at me.

“The truth. In your room at grandpa’s.” Simon’s eyes are suddenly blazing once more. He moves as if to run up the stairs, but I quickly grab his arm and stop him.

“Sit. On the couch. Now.” I give him a stern look. Once I am sure Simon is on the couch I move to find Derek.

 

I find him in the kitchen. He is putting away some of the groceries from yesterday. Cereal and crackers and such that hadn’t made it into the cabinet yet. He doesn’t hear me enter so I sneak up behind him and snake my arms around his waist. I kiss the back of his shoulder before placing my head there. 

“Stiles.” Derek says evenly, his voice clearly guarded.

“Mmmm” I intone, not moving my head. 

“You need something?” Derek’s voice is soft and loving. He places his hands on mine.

“Yeah. We need to have a talk with the boys. Simon found something today.” I pull away from Derek’s back and he turns in my arms so that we are facing one another.

“Found what?” Derek quirks his eyebrow in that way that usually drives me crazy, but I can’t think about that right now.

“I’m not sure but he said he was in my room at my dad’s. You know that’s where he stores old case files now.” I give Derek a stern look that says it all.

“Did he and Daegen both see whatever it is he found?” Derek is clearly guarded, because we both know what kind of case files my dad keeps in that room.  _ Supernatural related ones. _

“Simon told me that he tried to tell Daeg and instead of believing him Daeg ran away.” I look away from Derek. I am nervous about how he is going to react. We don’t talk about the past for a reason. Derek doesn’t like to bring it up. 

Derek gives a big sigh. “I guess we should sit down and talk with them.”

 

I silently nod my head and move to go up the stairs. I know that Daegen must be in his room. I also know that if Derek asks him to leave it he is most likely going to ignore him. 

I knock on Daegen’s door and hear a soft shuffling before he opens the door a crack.

“Yes.” Daegen says to me in a snarky tone.

“Can I get you to join your dad, Simon, and I downstairs for a family meeting.” I say to him softly.

“Why?” I see Daegen roll his eyes and I am uncannily reminded of myself at that age. It really is true what Derek and I say about each of our sons being embodiment's of us at times. It’s so strange to see at the most random moments.

“Because we need to discuss what Simon found. Please meet us downstairs. Thank you.” I say to him as I walk back towards the stairs.

 

I enter the living room and I see Simon and Derek sitting on opposite sides of the room looking awkwardly at each other. I see the visible discomfort on Derek’s face and I wish that we didn’t have to have this conversation with our sons, but they deserve to know the truth. 

Derek looks up with the creak of the floor as Daegen rushes past me and sits down on the floor. He stands up and approaches me.

 

“We tell them ONLY what they need to know, Stiles. No more.” Derek whispers and gives me a no nonsense look. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but here is the part you've all been waiting for. THE TALK. DUN DUN DUN. LOL
> 
> Enjoy!

  
  


**Simon Hale:**   
  


I may not be a werewolf, but I know when someone is lying. 

Maybe that’s because in our house, no matter how much we fight, yell, and even say some pretty mean shit to each other, we don’t lie to each other. At least I never thought we did. 

But I knew by my Dad’s tense demeanor and the way they kept glancing at each other on the couch across from me and my brother, I just knew we were about to get lied to. 

Daegen keeps staring at his hands, as if they are the most fascinating thing right now, which it's NOT, it's THIS going on right now. Doesn't he care? Doesn't he want to know about our past? About what the hell happened in this town? 

Apparently not. 

“What did you find at Grandpa’s house?” Dad Stiles finally asks. He looks nervous. And like he’s about to throw up. 

“Oh, you mean the articles and police reports about how Dad’s entire family, in turn, MY family, died in a fire and they think it was ARSON!?” Okay, so maybe I’m being a bit dramatic. I turn to find Daegen wincing. But he never once looks surprised or shocked or even affected. What. The. Fuck.

Dad Derek sighs. “It's true. My parents, my grandparents, they all died that day. I was at school along with Laura. I thought Cora had died in the fire but it turned out she had gotten out. Your Uncle Peter was burned pretty badly but...he um, recovered.”

“So if Aunt Laura didn’t die in the fire, how did she die?” I demand. 

My two Dad’s glance at each other again. THIS. IS. SUCH. BULLSHIT.

“DAD!”

“She was murdered.”

My eyes widen and AGAIN I look to my brother for backup. I get none. 

“Okay, and?”

My Dad blinks at me. “And, what?”

“AND EVERYTHING, DAD. WHO KILLED LAURA? WHO SET THE FIRE?” I scream. My two Dads eye each other and I can feel my blood under my skin boil. 

“It doesn't matter who set the fire-” Dad Stiles begins. 

“Yes, it does.” I hear Daegen mumble next to me. FINALLY. I give my Dads a pointed look. They look at each other again. 

Infuriating. 

“I...I made some mistakes when I was your age. I trusted the wrong people…” I watch as Dad Stiles reaches over and takes Dad Derek’s hand I feel a slight tinge of regret. And guilt. But it quickly fades. 

“Who killed our family, Dad?” I ask gently. Maybe I should approach this from another angle. 

“Hunter's,” Dad Stiles finally spits out and I hear Dad Derek growl low in his chest at him. His eyes flash blue at my human father but he never backs down. Dad Stiles sits up straighter. 

“You want to protect them. I get that. But what if…”

“NO.” Dad Derek turns to us. “Now, I told you how our family was killed. Just know the person who did it was taken care of. It was a long time ago and you know exactly what you need to know. This discussion is over.” He pushes himself up off the couch and is upstairs before any of us can even let out a breath. Dad Stiles and I stare at one another, every once in awhile his eyes flickering over to his other son seated next to me still not saying anything. 

“He’s right,” Dad finally says. “Your father is right. It was a long time ago. And it was a tragedy we both don't want to relive. And I don't appreciate you snooping through your grandfather's things. I’m sure he wouldn’t either.”

“That's such BULLSHIT. All I ever hear is how you used to be the big detective back in the day and how it was because of YOUR snooping that-”

“First of all, watch your mouth. Second of all this isn't about me, Simon. This is about you. And like your father and I said, all this was a long time ago. Things were very different then. Now we aren't talking about this anymore. Respect our wishes, please.”

I watch, open-mouthed, as he trudges upstairs to find Dad Derek. I feel the anger rise inside me again and I smack Daegen’s arm. HARD. He growls next to me. 

“Some help you were,” I grumble. 

“Simon, I get why you want answers. In a way, I do too, but maybe they are right. It isn't our story. It isn't really our past. Yes, it's our family, but Dad lived through that. Maybe he just doesn't want to talk about it.” Daegen is barely using an inside voice. I roll my eyes. 

“SO?”

“So? Think about how hard it is for you talk about YOUR feelings.” Daegen stands up, his long hair falling in his face. Ugh. Goth kids. “Leave it alone, Simon. For once.”

Daegen isn't even upstairs before I pull my cell phone out of my pocket. If they won't give me answers then maybe the internet will. 

I google Hale Fire and scroll through the normal articles and news reports I had already seen in the files at Grandpa’s. Then one headline catches my eyes as I’m scrolling. 

**_Body of woman found in woods confirmed as Arsonist._ **

Bingo. 

I click the link and read carefully as the article explains of a woman's body that was found out in the woods, apparently attached my a mountain lion while hiking (even though foul play is still in consideration) who was under investigation of the Hale Fire. It seems The Sheriff...Grandpa...had confirmed it was her that had set fire to the Hale house. She was found dead before they were able to bring her in for questioning. 

And then I see her name. 

Argent. 

Kate Argent. 

Fuck. 

I knew that guy rubbed me the wrong way. Wait...Allison...was Allison a part of it too? How would Chris Argent still hang around with everyone...including Uncle Isaac if...his family...killed mine?

I needed answers. And I was going to get them. With or without my parent's help.  
  
************  
  
I know I have no tact. No boundaries. I say what I want when I want. Every thought that runs through my noggin escapes my mouth and I never apologize for it. 

Like right now. As I am screaming on Chris Argent’s front porch I have no regret for the scene I am causing in his neighborhood. The door whips open and a wide-eyed and rather angry looking Argent frowns at me. 

“Can I help you, Simon?” 

“Actually,” I push past him into his house. “You can.” 

I watch his back tense as he slowly closes his front door and turns to face me. He folds his arms across his chest and I have never had the urge to punch someone so badly. 

“Well?” He drawls out and I roll my eyes. 

“I want to know about Kate.”

His eyes widen, again, and he pales. “Why?”

“Because my Dad’s won't tell me shit and I found a bunch of old case files in Grandpa’s house and then the internet told me some stuff and I just want answers. And since your last name is ARGENT is so is KATE’S who apparently burned my Dad’s family alive, I figured who better than to give them to me.” I wiggle my eyebrows at him and he almost smiles. 

“Not sure your parents would like it very much if they knew you were here,” Chris warns. 

“Why, because you’re all murderers?”

He scoffs and walks past me into his kitchen. I follow him and he’s pouring soda into a glass for me and I take a seat at the counter. He pushes it toward me across the counter and leans his hands against the edge, his knuckles white. He eyes me. 

“What is it you want to know?” He sighs. 

I smile. “How about everything?”  
  


**Derek Hale:**   
  


I hear his heartbeat as he takes two steps at a time up to our bedroom. I hear the bedroom door open then click closed gently.

“I’m a horrible father,” I whisper. 

“Shhh, no.” I feel Stiles’ long fingers run up and down my back as I stare out the window into the backyard. I remember when the boys were younger and I would spend every second of daylight and sometimes moonlight too, in that backyard with them. Wrestling, running, playing. Things were so much simpler then. When I was their world. When they both looked up to me and I could see the admiration and awe in their eyes at their father. 

I don't see that anymore. And all I saw today was pain and hurt radiating from Simon’s eyes. Because to this day, no matter how many years have passed, no matter how much my life has changed for the better, no matter how much love is in this house, I still can't forgive myself for my role in what happened to my family. And I lied to my sons because of it. Something I promised myself I would never do. 

“We didn't lie,” Stiles whispers. The way he can read my mind sometimes freaks me out. “We just didn't go into detail.”

“How could you have told them about the hunters?” I growl, still angry. 

“They deserve to know what’s out there, Derek. Even if it isn't a threat anymore, you never know if there could come a day where…” Stiles trails off. “Daegen needs to know because even though werewolves are a little more accepted now-a-days, doesn't mean that there aren't things out there, people out there, that still want to hurt him. And Simon needs to know because he’s human and he’s growing up in a house with two werewolves. You knew the risks of us having kids, raising them in this environment. In this town. You both agreed we would do the right thing.”

“You don’t need to remind me. I know what I signed up for,” I snap. I turn and face him and he looks sad. Defeated. Hurt. I sigh heavily. “I know you mean well. I know you think talking it out and telling the truth is so important because you lied to your own father for so long. And I know you think if we are honest with them they will be honest with us. And that's all well and good, Stiles, but the truth is you try and have tried for the last 20 years to understand what I went through, what I’m still going through, but the bottom line is you don't. And Simon is just like you sticking his nose in where it doesn't belong!” I’m yelling now and I watch as the hurt burns deeper and deeper in his eyes at my words. He takes a step back from me. 

“You know you are entitled to feel any way you want, especially about this situation, but you do not have the right to yell at me and treat me like you used to.” Stiles holds his ground, shoulders straight and head high. It just makes me angrier. 

“Well maybe if you didn't revert back to your high school years,” I snap. “You’re reckless, Stiles! You’ve always been and now because you want to tell our kids things they have NO RIGHT to know, just because, you when you were their age, decided to do the same exact shit Simon is doing and digging up dead fucking bodies, you’re going to make them reckless too! 

He frowns and I watch as his eyes turn honey colored. They always do right before he’s about to cry. “The only thing that is going to make them reckless, Derek, is lying to them. I think you have a pretty warped view of how things were all those years ago. Maybe I was reckless and stuck my nose where it didn't belong because you were always lying. Keeping things from the pack. From me. And I get it, I do. It all comes out of the deepest part of yourself that just wants to protect me and everyone else. But it didn't work then, and it's not going to work now. The boys deserve to know the truth. Now, I stuck up for you down there but I can’t-”

“IT'S NOT YOUR STORY TO TELL!” I scream. 

He swallows and shakes his head, eyes brimming with tears. “See, and here I thought, you know, with the house and these fucking rings on our fingers, and OUR SONS, that it was OUR story. Guess I was wrong.”

The bedroom door slams on the way out and it shatters my insides.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am so slammed with all the work I have to do with student teaching. Writing has taken the wayside. Hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
> Always remember comments are love.
> 
> -lucianowriter

**Daegen Hale**

 

I know that people think I don't care at all what happens with Simon. However, when I know he's up to some stupid shit I do worry. The way that he had run off after our family meeting told me that he was up to something stupid. 

Naturally, I mulled over whether or not I should go after him. Ultimately I decided that I'd give him some time. Then if he wasn't back in a couple hours I'd sneak out and look for him. 

This is why I am quietly clambering out of my window at 1 o’clock in the morning. I mean Simon does some crazy stuff, especially when he's pissed off. He always comes home though. This makes me think that something is up.

I end up looking everywhere I can think of to look, but I find nothing. I don't find him at the lacrosse practice fields. He's not at the park. Nor is he at the edge of the preserve. By the time I get done looking I'm so tired I decide to just go back home. I figure I simply missed him and he's at home already. 

I get home and clamber back in my window with no hitches. Being a werewolf does have the advantage of stealth. A quality I rarely use, but I'm always thankful for it when I do. 

I change out of my clothes and climb into bed. Right before my eyes close in sleep I get this weird, unsettling feeling in my gut. However, I ignore it and let sleep overtake me.

 

 

The next morning I wake up slowly. For some reason something still feels off. Like I've forgotten something. I wrack my brain trying to remember what it is and I come up empty handed. Then the night before comes slowly trickling back into my brain. I wonder if Simon managed to sneak back last night. 

I glance at the clock and see that it's barely 7:30 on a Saturday morning. I use my werewolf hearing and know that Dad Stiles is still sleeping. I know it's him and not Dad Derek because I hear him outside lacing up his shoes for a run. Dad Stiles never runs if he can help it. 

I decide to turn off my werewolf hearing because once again it makes me feel slightly dirty. Like I'm cheating somehow. I look across my room at my closet. That's when I remember. Mine and Simon’s rooms are connected via closet. 

When we were kids we would use the little space between our rooms to go to the other's room after bedtime undetected. We used to always make up stories about how we’d managed it. Like spy missions and magic powers; that kind of stuff. Remembering those days make me wish Simon and I were still close. I know as well as anyone though we are just too different for that anymore. 

I quietly get out of my bed and swipe my hair out of my eyes. I stare into the dark abyss that is our shared closet and wonder if I could still fit in there. I want to know if Simon came back but I don't want to alert Dad's to the knowledge that something is up, because why else would we be up this early on a freaking Saturday. 

I don't say it out loud but I'm kind of worried. If Simon isn't in his room that means he didn't come home. If he didn't come home then something must be wrong.  _ What if he stole Dad Derek’s truck and he wrecked it? What if he was attacked by someone? _ The what if’s cram themselves so tightly in my brain I struggle to properly think.

Taking a deep breath I open my closet and step inside. If I walk flush against the front of mine/back of his I am still able to fit. I slowly reach out and push open his door. His room. Damn I haven't been in here in ages. Sure I've seen it from the door, but now as I climb out of the closet I am in the belly of the beast. He's gonna fucking kill me if he is in fact in his bed.

I cross the room and see that no one is in the bed. The sheets and blanket are pulled back and in a state of disarray. Like he didn't even make it yesterday morning, which knowing him he probably didn't.

Staring at his bed the feeling of dread in my gut, the one I ignored the night before gets bigger. Without a second glance I clamber back to the closet and go back to my own room. I practically run to my bed and hunker down under my blankets. I will my thoughts and dread to go away. 

 

I don't know how long I lay there, but next time I come out is when I hear a soft knock. I glance at the clock.

9:30 am. Damn I must have dozed off somehow.

I hear the knock again and I groan. Maybe it’s Simon here to tell me I gotta get my ass out of bed to do some project with Dad Derek or something. I know that hope is very unlikely but, it’s what gets me out of my bed and over to my door. I just can’t shake my feeling of overwhelming dread. It’s like that twin connection shit people always talk about but, I’ve never actually experienced before. 

When I swing open my door I am irritated to find Dad Stiles there so I glower. I swear he does a double take and shakes his head in confusion. I am actually starting to get a bit confused by the time he actually gets around to speaking.

“Hey, Daeg have you seen Simon?” Dad Stiles is shuffling nervously and biting his bottom lip.

“Huh?” my brain is not prepared for his question despite knowing that it was coming.

“Simon. He’s not in his room. I wasn’t sure if he came home last night or just left early this morning.” Dad looks at me expectantly, like I’m supposed to have all the answers. For some reason that really pisses me off.

“No fucking clue. It’s not my day to watch him.” I growl out at dad before moving to slam my door in his face. 

Dad catches the door before it can close completely. I roll my eyes at him and cross the room back to my bed and turn on my music, amped up to one of the loudest volumes. I don’t want to think about the feeling that continues to nag at me. I especially don’t want dad to know that I have such a feeling going on inside me. The lyrics to my favorite song fill my room and wash over me. I close my eyes and drown out all the confusing feelings.

Then just as suddenly my music is silenced. I open my eyes and see that not only is Dad Stiles standing in my room by my iPod speaker system, having just turned it off, but also Dad Derek is lurking at the door. I glare at both of them and silently challenge Dad Stiles to turn my music back on and leave me in peace. 

“Daegen, answer you’re father.” Dad Derek glares at me and I can suddenly see why everyone was scared of him back in the day. 

“I did.” I snap at him.

“You were flippant which tells me you actually do know the answer and chose not to respond because it’s Simon and you want to see him get in trouble.” Dad Stiles suddenly moves to my bed and sits down, rubbing my ankle in that way he used to when I was a kid and had woken from a nightmare.

“I’m telling you dad, I don’t know where he is. You think he would tell me?” I give Dad Stiles a pointed look.

“I think that he would ask you to cover for him so that he doesn’t get grounded again.” Dad Stiles’ voice is low and soft. It’s his “I’ll manipulate the truth out of you” voice.

“Daegen, you aren’t in trouble. Just tell us where he went, or where he could be.” Dad Derek finally steps in and sits on the other side of my bed and places his hand softly on my leg. 

The scene is just way too loving for me. I have enough confusing thoughts running through my head. I don’t need the guilt of their love adding to them. I want nothing more than to be able to tell them exactly where Simon is. I wish with all my heart that I knew because the way Dad Derek and Stiles are looking at me breaks my resolve. I have never seen Dad Derek look so terrified. Sure Dad Stiles gets that look sometimes when we forget to call or leave without leaving a note. Dad Derek though, never shows any of that. He’s like a stone of emotion, much like Simon. Except when he’s pissed. Then you know it. I have never seen broken on him though and that scares me more than his Alpha.

“I---” I start to squeak out but, then the doorbell rings. Dads look at each other and with a silent form of communication decide that Derek is going to go and answer. With a final squeeze to my leg he gets up and leaves my room.

“Daeg” Dad Stiles gives me a pointed look again. I look away. My eyes become super fascinated in the stitching of my sheets and blanket.

The awkward silence between us seems to stretch for millions of years. It is suddenly broken by the terrified yell of Dad Derek.

“Stiles, you should come down here.”

  
  


**Stiles Hale**

 

The sound of Derek’s voice has me terrified. My heart is suddenly in my stomach. I practically fly from Daegen’s room and down the stairs. I am fearing the worst and expecting Derek to be in a pile of limbs on the floor. However, what I find downstairs still stops me in my tracks. It’s our exes. Braeden and Malia. In our living room. 

“Well, this just got awkward.” I hear from behind me. I swivel around and find Daegen.

“What?” I say exasperatedly, my eyes bugging out of my head.

“Chill dad. I know that you and Malia dated in high school and that Braeden and Dad Derek had this on and off sexual thing around the same time.” Daegen says simply and shrugs. As if it is no big deal.

“How?” I sputter out, still utterly confused by my son.

“Isaac and Uncle Scott both accidentally let something slip once.” Daegen looks slightly bored by it all, like it’s nothing to know about his parents’ dating past.

“Stiles.” Derek’s voice cuts through my confusion and I turn my attention from our son to him. “While I am sure this is all confusing and interesting we still have something more dire at hand.”

“Wow, way to be a huge downerwolf.” I quip at him in an effort to once again push down my terrified feelings about Simon.

“We’ve heard some chatter.” Malia says, not worrying about niceties and plowing right into what she came here for. 

“I was speaking with one of my contacts who said they heard some new group of hunters was headed to Beacon Hills. They are tired of the comfortability of life for werewolves here.” Braeden adds, giving Derek a knowing look.

That look kind of unsettles me, like there is something they know that I don’t. That Derek has kept something from me all these years.

“So. What does this mean for us?” I say, quietly as my gaze moves between Derek and Daegen. As the silence grows longer I inch closer to Derek. 

“It could mean nothing, or it could mean something. We aren’t quite sure yet. That’s why we came here. To check it out and to give you guys the heads up.” Malia steps forward as Braeden speaks.

“Der, should we call Argent?” I ask, barely above a whisper as I reach out and place my hand gently on his upper arm.

“Wha?!” Derek is pulled out of his stupor by my words. He looks directly at me and I see it. The complete and utter terror. This is what we protected our sons from all these years. Why we never told them about the past. Hunters.

“Yeah we should call him.” Derek replies as he pulls out his cell phone. 

 

For the next twenty minutes we all mill around the living room in a state of varying degrees of insecurity. All of us except for Daegen, he's sitting on the couch with his head hung down. I can't wrap my head around what he's going through, but I also can't focus on that right now. My mind is rushing with thoughts of where Simon could be and whether or not the hunters were a real threat.

After what seems like hours Derek is opening the door to let Chris Argent into our living room. I hold my breath, even after all these years I still worry Chris is gonna revert back to hunting Derek. However, today he gives Derek a tight lipped smile and shakes his hand. 

“I imagine I'm here because Simon told you about what I told him yesterday. Look I'm sorry, but he deserves to be prepared.” Chris looks between us. It's clear he hasn't noticed the presence of Malia or Braeden yet.

“What exactly did you tell Simon? Where is he?” I scream, getting up in Chris’ face. My resolve and restrained nature flies out the window at the mention of my missing son.

“Stilinski, if you are implying I did something to your son you need to think again. 1. I don't hunt like that anymore. 2. In case you forgot he's human.” Chris practically growls at me. 

“Stiles, this isn't the time.” Derek warns, placing a firm grip on my shoulder. It's his way of silently reeling me in, but today I'm not having it.

“OUR SON IS MISSING DEREK! In case  _ you _ forgot! That makes this EXACTLY the right time.” I round on him and scream angrily. I really want to hurt him right now and I know my next words are gonna hit him right in the gut. “If you'd just allowed us to tell them everything Simon wouldn't have had to go to  _ Chris  _ for answers.” The implied ‘and he'd be safe right now’ hangs heavily in the air.

“Wait. Back up. What’s happening here?” Malia steps forward and looks directly at me. 

I stop stewing angrily at Derek and turn my attention to Malia. Seeing her confusion and concern breaks me. I can't speak. My mouth moves but no words come out.

“Bullet points? Dads lied to us. Simon found out what they didn't tell us. Forced dads to tell us. They still didn't say much. Simon ran off. Apparently went to Chris. Now he's missing. Did I miss anything?” Daegen steps up to my side and gives me an annoyed look that would put Derek to shame.

“Stiles withholding information? That's like a complete 180 from the Stiles I met in high school.” Braeden says with a raise of her eyebrow. “Sounds more like Derek.” 

“Well they are married.” Malia deadpans. 

“Can we just agree that we both made mistakes?” Derek suddenly growls from his spot near the door. I look at him and he glowers at me in a way I haven't seen since we first met. Shit. Sourwolf is back. I hit a nerve, which I feel bad about but he also pissed me off yesterday with his comment about him having the only say.

“Whatever your issues are work them out later.” Chris gives us both a look that would put my father’s looks to shame. “We have a missing child to worry about.”

“Not to mention a new group of hunters headed this way.” Braeden cuts in getting back to the initial issue at hand.

“New hunters?” Chris turns to Braeden in surprise.

“Yeah I have a contact who told me some old school hunters were headed here because the werewolves in Beacon Hills have gotten too comfortable.” Braeden pulls out her phone and shows Chris the intel she has. 

Chris, satisfied with what Braeden showed him turns to us. “We should now be really worried.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
